


Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Choices, Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Translation, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines.One won't come to an end, won't escape, won't survive.Left burns rage — to the ground, right is campfire light,Lesser evil for all is the only choice right.Two possible ways for Joshua in Honest Hearts: becoming more violent or finding peace.





	Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Между пеплом и пламенем тонкая нить](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642700) by Night Bat. 
  * A translation of [Между пеплом и пламенем тонкая нить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270060) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 



Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines.  
One won't come to an end, won't escape, won't survive.  
Left burns rage — to the ground, right is campfire light,  
Lesser evil for all is the only choice right.

First decision is short — and the fires won't stop,  
Righteous anger of his is a God's (Devil's?) drop.  
Not first time on the edge — like baptizing with flame.  
He is going to Hell — son of Mars does the same.

Don't burn out but shine — second path has its thorns,  
Don't be judged — don't judge, if the faith is just yours.  
Timeless demon inside if not gone, is appeased,  
Though the idol is none, but he's living in peace.

This is third time baptizing: cold water, flame, love.  
At the stake of his fate is the innocents' blood.  
Not first time on the edge — every order — a chance.  
Even now there's a choice — maybe, finishing once.

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase about third baptizing is not mine - I saw it somewhere, don't remember the source but it got stuck in my thoughts.
> 
> As always, any opinion is appreciated! Please critique my work as much as you want!!


End file.
